Experience Part 2.
by Mel3
Summary: This is part 2 of "Experience". This is only part of it though...


Author's Note: Blah blah blah, i do not own any of this except the idea. Please ask to use. THis is only part of part 2. If i get good input I'll continue. Thanks. PLEASE R&R! - Mel  
  
  
  
~Jake~  
  
I was suffocating. Everything was in shreds. Rachel, gone. Tobias, gone. Marco, gone. Ax, gone. Cassie, gone. I couldn't breathe. My opponent was quickly sinking his teeth into my neck. I felt my blood go cold. Then everything went black and I landed with a thump.   
  
I unwraped my sheets from around me. A dream. It was all a dream. I shook my head as I loosened the sheets from around my neck. The same dream. But it all felt so real. The pain. The relization that all my friends were... gone. I stood up and half walked, half tripped to the bathroom. I stood at the sink, splashing water on my red face. As it dripped down my face, I looked into the mirror. My face. The face of a leader. A leader who had gone through hell. Hell and back. Several times. I dried my face with a towel. My name is Jake.   
  
I thought about calling Cassie, but I knew it was too late. I also knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon. But I have more options then the average middle-schooler. I slipped off my night shirt and boxers. I put on the tshirt and shorts I call my morphing outfit. I opened my window and checked down the hall to make sure no one was awake. I went back to the window and began morphing perigrine falcon. Its eyes wouldnt help me tonight, but I didnt care.   
  
I watched the 2-d pattern of feathers appear on my arms then suddenly turn 3d. I watched as I shrank from about 5 foot somthing to about 2 feet. I watched it as I always have. It was amazing having this power but it came with its buried hooks.   
  
I jumped up onto the window sill, my talons hooking into the soft wood. I flaped my wings once and I was off. It was going to be a hard fly. There weren't any thermals to soar up on and glide from. I flew over my cousin Rachel's house. Then over my best friend Marco's apartment. Then Cassie's farm. That's when I saw it. A dark person near the barn. It could be her, or maybe her parents, but deep down I knew it wasn't. I felt somthing evil coming from that dark, shadowed person.   
  
I flew down, landing in a nearby tree. I looked at the person, cursing myself for not choosing owl as my morph. It was too dark and I couldn't make out who it was. The person was looking around, almost fearfully, then entered the barn. I took off from the tree, landing on the edge of the open barn door. I peered into the lit barn. Then I saw him. Max. My evil identical twin.  
  
I jumped off the door and demorphed in the bushes, keeping one eye on the barn. I morphed tiger. I padded into the barn. Max was sitting on a hay bale. As if he expected me. " Jake, my man!" he said as he stood up. "Did you miss me?"  
  
I glared at him through tiger eyes. < I thought I killed you. >  
  
"Oh you did Jake. You did." he said with a sparkle in his eyes.   
  
I stood there, trying to look tough. < Explain. >   
  
He laughed. "You didn't really think it was over between us, right little Jakey?" he said, not answering my question.  
  
I started to pace without really thinking about it. He stood up, his arms behind his back. He yawned. "Isn't it a little late for little Jakey to be up?" he asked with a laugh that startled a nearby fox.   
  
His arms suddenly came out from behind his back, revealing a long, thick, silver blade. I felt frozen in my tracks. My blood went hot then cold. Then hot again. I felt the need to kill him again. As many times as I needed to to make him leave forever. He had stolen my body. Well not really but that didn't matter to me. I wasn't just pumped with anger and fear and adenaline. I was exploding with with anger, fear, and adenaline. I was exhilerated. I felt like I had just ate a pound of coffee and 3 dozen dounuts. And on top of that I was left with the bill. I almost roared but then I remembered where we were.  
  
< Max, I will kill you. But not here. > I said definently.  
  
He smiled. "Ah yes, the barn."   
  
He shook one of the cages with an injured goose in it. It flapped around in pain. I glared at him again.   
  
< Anywhere but here. > I pleaded.  
  
He shooked his head, anger now showing on his face.   
  
"We will do this here. And now." He said and less then a second later he was jumping on me, blade flashing. I felt the blade go into my neck before I could even blink. So much like my dream. So much like my dream..... Blood seeped from the wound. Max didn't even seemed phased. He was serious this time. This time he was experienced. He was faster then I ever remembered anyone being. I saw a grey blur then my world went black.   
  
~Cassie~  
  
I saw the blade go into Jake's neck. That's when I ran in. I was told to wait for the rest of the Animorphs, but I saw him go down and I couldn't even control my own body. My mind was racing. I knew I should have gone in earlier. I knew it. Inside my heart was pounding and the world around me seemed unexistent. I tackled Max, biting his face. I felt the blade go into my stomach but just barely. His shouting was almost to much for my ultra sensitive wolf ears. I scratched and pawed and bit.   
  
Thats when everyone else arrived. Rachel in grizzly morph, Marco in gorilla, Ax and Tobias as themselves. I was thrown against a wall and several cages of animals were flipped over. I landed next to Jake.   
  
< Jake? Jake?> I said in thought speak. No answer. I listen for breathing. Nothing. My world turned dark and all I could see was Max. He had killed Jake. My blood turned icy at that thought and I attacked.  
  
  
  



End file.
